Field
The present invention relates to signs and their support structure or any device that is used to regulate, inform, or give notice to the public or other entities.
Background of the Invention
Signs are a necessity to inform the public or other entities of various conditions or regulations. In areas where signs are used for traffic control, such as intersections, there are times where these signs are not as visible as necessary for safety. Tree branches or other vegetation may obscure some signs while others are so high that when viewed at a close distance the actual sign is not noticeable. The sign is installed for the purpose of informing or to notify the public therefore it seems prudent to make it as visible or conspicuous as possible. Drivers' failure to notice traffic signs at intersections cause many accidents. There are many types of accidents caused by a driver not seeing a traffic sign. There is a need to draw attention to and make signs more visible or conspicuous so that some of these type accidents may be prevented.
Signs are mounted on various support structures; two examples being a round shape post or a u-shaped or v-shaped profile stamped or extruded post. When these structures are used for the sole purpose of mounting a sign there is an available substrate or base for mounting a material or an assembly that can provide additional visibility and awareness to the sign it supports. Since numerous signs are mounted vertically at a predetermined height on a vertical post there is an area between the ground and actual sign that can be utilized to provide added visibility or awareness. This area can be used to provide added visibility or awareness to a sign by using it as a substrate on which to apply a retro-reflective material either as a single retro-reflective material or as a reinforced or supported retro-reflective material which is adhered to an independent substrate, such as aluminum or plastic sheet, which is then secured to this area. As an example, a round signpost may be a substrate for a flexible retro-reflective material and a u-shaped or v-shaped stamped or extruded contoured metal post may be a substrate for a rigid material on which a retro-reflective material is applied.